USC 103
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 53 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Haloo Helsinki! "Rakas" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Kiev 102 Helsinki 104► }} Universong 103 was the one hundred third edition of the Universong Contest, held from 27th September and 16th October, 2017 in the city of Dublin, Ireland. This was the third time Ireland produced the Universong Contest and the second time the contest is held in the Irish capital after USC 84, this time after the winning of Kodaline with the song "Brother", on the previous edition held in Kiev, Ukraine. 53 countries took part in this edition, counting with the returns of countries like Algeria, Finland and Latvia. For the fifth time, Finland won the Universong Contest, being this its first winning in 45 editions. The band Haloo Helsinki! won that honour with the song "Rakas", which got 217 points and six sets of maximum points (from Brazil, Hungary, San Marino, Peru, Serbia and Iceland). With this fifth winning for Finland, the Scandinavian country gets equal in the number of winnings with England and Romania. The runner-up position was taken by Vatican City for the second time in its history. Former Italian USC champion Giusy Ferreri, this time with Federico Zampaglione, earned that important place, with the song "L'amore mi perseguita", which won the second place in the last voting thanks to 10 points from the Venezuelan jury. The Vatican song won 174 points, just 37 points away from Finland, and with just two sets of 12 points (from Italy and Kosovo). On the other hand, the third place went to Luxembourg, who entered Amir, with the song "États d'amour". The Franco-Israeli singer was entered for the third time, after his previous experiences in USC 86 in San Marino, in where he represented France and in USC 92 in Santiago de Chile, where he represented Israel, thus becoming one of the most successful entrants, by virtue of finishing in the top 5 everytime he took part, and also becoming one of the few artists who has successfully competed in Universong for three different countries. The song "États d'amour" made Amir to win his second third place finish (the same place he took in Santiago) with a total of 173 points that prevented him to take second place, equally receiving four sets of 12 points (from Philippines, Germany, Australia and Guatemala). The top 10 was completed by the songs of Australia (first top 5 finish in seven editions), Canada (country that in the first voting stages was ahead in the voting), Cyprus (with the successful entrant Metaxas, in his fourth top 10 placement), England (sixth top 10 finish in seven editions), Ecuador (achieving the best historical position, thanks to the mostly instrumental song "Son of Ecuador" by Leo Rojas, achieving four sets of 12 points), Croatia (represented by Lorde) and Israel (represented by Miri Milman). One of the surprises was the 13th place of Wincent Weiss, with the song "Feuerwerk", representing Germany. Weiss was one of the previous favourites for the title. About the city Dublin (/ˈdʌblɪn/, Irish: Baile Átha Cliath blʲaːˈklʲiəh) is the capital and largest city of Ireland.89 Dublin is in the province of Leinster on Ireland's east coast, at the mouth of the River Liffey. The city has an urban area population of 1,173,179.10 The population of the Greater Dublin Area, as of 2016, was 1,904,806 people. Founded as a Viking settlement, the Kingdom of Dublin became Ireland's principal city following the Norman invasion. The city expanded rapidly from the 17th century and was briefly the second largest city in the British Empire before the Acts of Union in 1800. Following the partition of Ireland in 1922, Dublin became the capital of the Irish Free State, later renamed Ireland. As of 2010, Dublin was listed by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network (GaWC) as a global city, with a ranking of "Alpha-", which places it amongst the top thirty cities in the world.1112 It is a historical and contemporary centre for education, the arts, administration, economy and industry. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Special awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest